The son of neptune
by heroes-of-olympus
Summary: Disclaimer: i do not own any books by rick riodan  This is my first fanfic, rate please, review please, i love to get burn, and i love to get praised.
1. Prologue

Zeus Jupiter

Poseidon Neptune

Hades Pluto

Hera Juno

Ares Mars

Athena Minerva

Apollo Apollo

Aphrodite Venus

Hermes Mercury

Artemis Diana

Hephaestus Vulcan

Demeter Ceres

Hestia Vesta

Dionysus Bacchus

Roman ranks

Legatus Legionis (Legate) 1st Head of the military

Tribunus Laticlavius 2nd Commander if the Legate is not present

Legion

Praefectus Castorum (prefect) 3rd 1 in each legion, leader of the legion

Tribuni Angusticlavii (5) (knight) 4th Advisors/2nd head of the legion.

Primus Pilus 5th Strongest aside from the prefect and knights

Cohort I-XII Rest of the people.

Prologue (The night when Percy disappeared)

After I took Annabeth to her cabin, I decided to sneak away to the beach. I sat and leaned against a tree, staring into the horizon. Then the weirdest thing happened, the waves grew larger, like the sea was angry. It grabbed my legs and sucked me in. I blacked out.

I woke up in my father's kingdom, Poseidon, the god of the sea, was arguing with a women.

"I will not allow my son, Perseus Jackson, to be killed," Poseidon said, "It is against my will."

"It would not matter; Olympus would be destroyed if we do not do this." The women said.

Than they noticed me awake, my father came to me. He said, "Percy, I'm…. I'm sorry. I will do the best of my power to try and help you when you're at the Roman camp. I will make sure you know the names of the Roman Gods, you will remember who I am, and how to fight but you will forget everything else. Farewell my beloved son."

I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I got jumped by a crazy guy

I woke up for a start. There were trees all around me. I looked up and saw the clear blue sky. I felt cold; I looked down and saw snow on the floor. I couldn't remember who I was. It was as if someone had stolen my memory. All I knew was that my name is Perseus Jackson and my father was Neptune.

I got up. I was wearing a purple t-shirt. The word "1st Legion" was imprinted on it on it. Inside my jeans I found this golden coin, Zeus' face was on it, I also found a $50 dollar bill and a ballpoint pen. When I held the pen, I had the feeling it was named Riptide. I realized I was wearing a necklace, one with many beads, before I can ponder about it someone screamed.

Out of nowhere, a male jumped out, with a golden sword in hand and lunged at me. He was fast, I ducked and rolled out of his way but he just turned and made a face, it looked like he was worried about something. I realized that if I didn't move I was going to get killed. I looked around for a weapon that I can use. There was nothing, not even a stick, I just realized that it was snowing, but the trees were at full health. Their leaves were green, in the middle of the winter.

The guy longed at me, she was fast, He jumped up and kicked at me, I blocked my chest with my arms but the force pushed me towards a tree. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me. He yelled, "Border patrol, to me!"

Soon I was surrounded by 5 people; they all wore a uniform, well sort of. They wore ragged jeans, the same ones I had and a purple t-shirt. It said "1st legion" on it. They all stared at me. One of the girls said to me, "State your rank."

"Rank?" I asked.

"Rank, as in your rank in the first legion. Anyways, it doesn't matter, the campers are not allowed out of the arena unless permitted by the Primus Pilus," the girl replied. "Get up; we are taking you to see the Tribunus Laticlavius. You are in big trouble,"

Ok, I swear they were making stuff up. What was a "Primus Pilus" or a "Tribunus Laticlavius"? I didn't know who I was or where I am, and now I'm in trouble too. I was mad, if I knew one thing, it is that I don't like being told what to do. I got up and reached into my pocket.

"Stop him!" The man who jumped on me screamed. They all ran at me, soon I was pin against the floor, 4 of them were holding me down, a girl, who looked about a year younger than me, said, "Gwen, call our legion, and alert Lupa."

The girl that kept my arm from going into my pocket stood up and began to walk away.

I thought for a second and realize the person standing was the leader. I said, "Wait, who are you, who is Lupa, where am I?"

They stared at me with blank faces, like I was some stupid idiot. The girl named Gwen stopped walking and turned around and stared at me. I looked at her back, her eyes were blue, and she had long black hair that blew nicely against the wind. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. There was just so much worry and hesitation in it. Then I realized my face was turning red, I decided to speak up, "Listen, I don't know who you think I am, but I am not trying to hurt you, I am as confused as you are. I cannot remember my past." I said, still looking at Gwen

The leader drew her sword and said, "What is your name?" She stuck the sword at my neck, I can feel it burning, I somehow knew this was a gladius, but not a regular one; it was burning hot. I stared at her in the eyes, trying to read her emotions. She had gray eyes, than I had a flashback. I remembered pain in my body; I was in a river, drowning, I saw a face in the water. I saw a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She reached down for me, than the flashback stopped.

I opened my eyes, I was sweating. I saw more people coming, each with the 1st legion t-shirt.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They vote how to kill me.

The leader said, "Where is Lupa?" She stared at Gwendolyn and than at the others, who obviously didn't want to talk.

A voice said, "Reyna, Lupa has been recalled to Olympus, The gods have closed the gates of Olympus. This did not excuse Lupa, she must return to Olympus as well."

Reyna put her sword away and said, "Stand." The others let go of me and I stood up, face to face with the girl. "Where is Jason," she asked.

"Who?" I replied

"Don't act dumb, I know you are related to his disappearance, you show up 3 days after he disappeared, you pretend that you have amnesia, and no one in the 1st legion knows you. Yet, you have our camp shirt."

I said. "I do not know who you are talking about, I have amnesia, and the only thing I know is my name, Perseus Jackson" I hesitated, I think I knew who my father was, but saying the name of a roman god was stupid, yet again, these guys were saying things that I do not know.

"I must consult with the Tribuni Angusticlavii." She said. The 4 people who held me down came to her. The others remained quiet.

"What do we do," asked Gwen. She looked at Reyna for an answer.

"I do not know, we do not have the counsel of Lupa, or Jason, it is up to us to decide. Bobby, what do you think?"

"I say we should kill him," he said as he held up his spear, the head of it crackled with electricity.

I had another flashback, I saw a girl. She hit me with a spear. I quickly blocked it with my arm. My entire arm went numb.

"Like he is big three material," the girl said.

She kicked me into the water, I remembered that I came out and cut the head other spear off and hurt the others around her. She was a son of Ares, no doubt. I remembered someone telling me not to use that name here and say "Mars" in its place.

I realized that while I had this flashback, it looked like the 5 had finished talking. Reyna said, "We decided that this man is a spy sent by the enemy, we had elected he is to be killed. Hazel, Dakota, you had not said anything yet, what do you think of him?"

I realized Hazel was the other girl and Dakota was a guy, it was obvious that these two were related, they both had the same devious face, they both looked like they were thieves, probably the children of Hermes, or in this case, Mercury. Hazel looked at her brother, and said, "We object. Mercury came to us in a dream last night, he said, 'Tomorrow, a boy will be found in the woods, allow the 1st legion to see him. Do no try to fight him. It is useless, even if Bobby, son of Mars, were to fight him; you will not lay scratch on him. Your efforts to kill him will be useless. Welcome him as you would welcome Jason, he is your key to finding him. He will not remember his past but he is the gateway to the underworld, the slayer of Kronos, and the Savior of Olympus."

Everyone stood in silence. They looked at Hazel, one person said, "Why should we believe you, Hermes is not the god of the oracle, he is the God of thieves, the god of travelers, and the god of stupid pranks, and Olympus is closed. He is not allowed out."

Hazel stared at the crowd. "Mercury is also the messenger of Zeus, therefore, he is sent out if a message needs to be sent to another God, in this case, he was sent to Pluto, and therefore, because he was out of Olympus, he can easily send us a message."

Bobby looked at me, and said, "He doesn't look too tough, I bet I can take him, I bet Kronos dropped dead laughing at him. I Bobby, son of Mars, challenge you, Perseus Jackson, to a duel, tonight after dinner, at the arena. This will be your test, if you can defeat me than you will be allowed to stay and train with us, if not, well you will die."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The camp enjoyed a swim

Hazel grabbed me from the floor and walked away, Dakota right behind me. They took me to a rundown cabin, the cabin of Mercury. I was brought inside, I had a flashback, at a different camp, I remember there being a cabin of Hermes, but it was packed with people, who had smirks; I walked in with a horn. The flashback ended.

This was completely different from what I saw; there weren't sleeping bags, or many bunks. Hazel must of saw me staring at the room, "You are a rare case, most people drop you off at the age of 2, some later, but the latest we had was an eleven year old male. You just met him, Bobby, son of Mars, the god of war. Parents often claim you as soon as you after you past the test, which you are going to have tonight." She pointed at a bunk close to the door and than left.

I lay on the bed, which wasn't very comfy, I figured these guys don't sleep that much. It was getting late, a horn blew and I knew it was time for dinner. I walked towards what I believed was the mess hall. Dakota was there to welcome me, he directed me to come sit next to him at a table, with many others. I realize they had different colored shirts on. I saw 5 different colors, besides the purple, each with a different legion.

I sat down and lunch appeared before my eyes. There was a blue coke, blue strawberries, and blue meat. A fire started at the pit in the center and people got up and offered food to the gods. I was used to this, I got up and burned some of my food, I prayed to Poseidon to give me strength.

No one would talk to me except for Dakota or Hazel. They said that I needed to past the test, or be killed. There were many ways to do the test, but they said this was difficult. Normally, someone from the Mercury or the Apollo cabin would fight but this time, since Lupa isn't here; you will go against one of the 5 Knights of the 1st Legion, and the head of the Ares cabin.

I tried to soak it in, all I realize is that Lupa is their leader and they go buy these weird ranks.

Soon, people started to crowd around the arena, I saw Bobby standing on top, looking at me like I was a joke. At the arena, I was offered countless amounts of weapons and armors but I refused them all. I had a watch, a ball point pin, a gold coin, and a $50 bill. I thought about bribing him, but figured it wouldn't work.

Reyna was standing in the middle, she said, "Under the rules of camp, if the Tribunus Laticlavius is not present, than a Praefectus Castorum shall hold the test. Begin." She quickly ran off the field.

Bobby laughed as he looked at me, I was unarmed, without a weapon or a shield, and he had a long one-handed sword and a round shield. He charged at me.

My reflexes took over, I hit a button on my watch and a shield popped up when he swung at me. He was shocked for a second, but continued to attack. I blocked each of his hits, as if it was a routine. I re ached into my pocket when I had a chanced and pulled out a pen. He laughed even harder. "HAHAHAHAHA, I was surprised at your shield but what are you going to do, write on me with a pen?" He charged again, I clicked the pen and a 3-foot celestial bronze sword grew; I parried his sword and knocked away his shield with mine. I decided it wasn't fair that I had a shield and his flew out of the arena so I pushed a button and it transformed back into a watch.

He looked angered and he swung his sword at me, I parried it. I got close, knowing that is what you do if you have a shorter sword, I than grabbed the hilt of his sword, pushed down and spun around, disarming him. I looked up but he was smiling. He than grabbed out of nowhere, 2 long swords.

"Hey, using duel sword is against the rule!" someone shouted.

I attacked, I was able to use the same trick with one of his blades but he knocked out my sword with his other sword. I did not know what to do, I walked backwards but he was fast. He lunged at me, his sword going straight for my chest. "This is it," he yelled.


	5. Chapter 4

**Up to chapter 10, want more? well you have to wait, I like making people melt under the heat waiting for the next chapter.**

**Joselle662 was my first reviewer. Thx!**

**First to add my story to their favorite: arashikaze THX!**

**Little background of me: **

**I come from a religious school (I won't say which one or what kind, but it is one of the best.)**

**My best subject is Math.**

**My worst subject is Spanish (blame my teacher!)**

**I like waking up and going to sleep again, 3 lateness last year, all in the last quarter within 2 weeks. **

**I really slacked off last year, i mean seriously so much school!**

**i love fiction and fantasy books. I don't read a lot, unless it's necessary. I always hate reading old books. (Christmas Carol; gosh so boring and what's with that language?) I love certain books though, for example, i love The Percy Jackson Series, The Kane Chronicles, and the Heroes of Olympus. I especially love Percy Jackson. Considering that i reread at least one of the books each week and i pre-ordered all of the books from scholastic.**

**I like writing long stories, it comes easy to me, the first few chapters are straight to the point, just to get a feel on how i am going to write the story. Than comes all the descriptive tools i use! I know how to write, and i can write exactly like Rick Riordan. That is why his story captured me so fast. I can easily understand how he looks at the story and all the foreshadowing.**

**I write reports, what does that mean? 99% i get all my facts right, so when you think that Poseidon wasn't the God of oracle, google God of the oracle Poseidon. You will find that he was the God of the Oracle before Apollo.**

**Anyways, if you want the next chapter faster, review, favorite, the more emails i get from fan fiction, the faster i release my story.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

I get a visit from my father

Everything seemed to slow down. I looked and saw the beach. I knew what I must do. I reached out with my hand, suddenly a huge wave grew. I felt the ocean and willed it to come to me. Bobby didn't realize what was happening and continued to charge. Before he was able to hit me, the water caught his ankle, it dragged him away from me, than a huge wave came and put pressure onto Bobby, pinning him down, he was knocked unconscious and the water subsided, everyone around the arena was drenched, everyone but me, I stood in the only spot that was dry. I looked around, everyone was in shock.

Everyone stood in awe, staring at me. Something or someone walked out of the ocean. He was about 30 feet; he had a trident in his hand. His eyes were blue, like the sea. He wore Greek armor.

I knew it was Poseidon, not Neptune, he was wearing Greek armor. Everyone looked at him, as if he was the enemy. Instead of fighting, they got on one leg, and the camp said in unison, "Welcome Neptune, Lord of the Seas, earth shaker, and storm bringer. We are at your command, sir, Legatus Legionis. Nos mos servo vos"

Poseidon began to shrink, soon he was human size. He walked onto the arena. "This is my blessed son; I have come here to claim his as my own." He looked at me and said; "Λυπάμαι" I instantly knew that he had said sorry, but for what? Then I realized that it was probably because I could not remember who I was. He was involved with that. He began to walk away.

"Father why can't I remember anything from my past," I asked

"I cannot help you with this, it is of Hera's plan, you must be careful my son. As for the rest of you, I give you a prophecy. Many have forgotten but I was the god of Oracles before Apollo."

Everyone looked at Poseidon, staring at him, Reyna spoke up. "Yes, it is true; you were the god of the oracle before Apollo, in the very Ancient times of Greece."

"I will give you the prophecy."

"6 demigods shall travel east.

They must reach Olympus in 10 days

The one without his past

Shall find the way

He will be the savior

Or the destroyer

The son of the dead

Will save the day

But in the end

You will be betrayed

By one of the 6

But a new friend will be made

Of the son of death

The children of death will unite"

Poseidon disappeared in a cool breeze.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, another day another chapter.**

**I'm off school today, going to write chapter 10 to 13 today, wish me luck!**

**I have a general outline of what will happen.**

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

**"6 demigods shall travel east. Well this is obvious  
**

**They must reach Olympus in 10 days New York City (they don't actually visit Olympus)  
**

**Travel with the maiden of night Artemis (Already happening**

**The one without his past Jason..  
**

**Shall find the way Percy visits Aeolus (Aeolus tells him about Jason)  
**

**To remember Percy remembers camp Half Blood  
**

**He will be the savior Percy must stop a fight among the 6  
**

**Or the destroyer He fails, the team splits  
**

**The son of the dead Well, everyone in the story will think its Gwen, but we know its Nico (son)  
**

**Will save the day If i give this away it won't be a story, this is the climax  
**

**But in the end In the end of the story  
**

**You will be betrayed Percy betrays them, and supports Nico (there is an argument)  
**

**By one of the 6 Percy  
**

**But a new friend will be made Percy will stop the arguing  
**

**Of the son of death" Reyna trusts Percy after Juno talks about Jason, so does the others, they believe in Nico.**

***note this is subject to change, if i get any ideas  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

I am challenged

Reyna ordered a war counsel with the legions for tomorrow. She told everyone to go to bed. I looked around, wondering where I should sleep. Someone tapped on my back, I turned around surprised. "Follow me," Gwen said.

She led me to the beach, there was a cabin there. The cabin of Neptune stood in front of me. I walked inside and smelled fresh water. I looked at the bunk, it wasn't like the one in the Hermes cabin, it was bigger, and more relaxing. I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and I fell asleep.

I didn't have a dream last night, just flashbacks, the one I already had, the picture of the blonde girl, and the girl who tried to kill me, and then something strange. "Percy, Percy, Percy," said a male. It was strange, it sounded like someone I knew but I couldn't get his name off the tongue. Before I can think about this more, someone woke me up.

It was Gwen, "Come," she said.

I followed her to a cabin at the far end of the beach. There were about 25 people in there. Reyna spoke up, "The 3rd and 4th legion will not be joining us, they are currently on a quest, they are checking up on Atlas' mountain. We will continue without them. The war council is now in session. There are many things the council must discuss." Everyone nodded in agreement, than someone spoke.

"The 1st issue, because of yesterday's duel," A girl said while giving me an evil eye. She wore a yellow shirt, 2nd legion. "The 2nd legion was thrown out of whack; there was a flood that had destroyed the 2nd legion's armory. We do not have any of Vulcan's children in our legion."

Reyna said, "The 5th legion will have the rest of their activities suspended, they will help the 2nd legion repair the camp's armory. There are many sons of Vulcan. After, the 2nd and 5th legion will repair the arena, and the pavilion." Everyone nodded in agreement, maybe it was because they needed repairing, or they just didn't want to do their daily activities. "Now we will discuss the rank of Percy Jackson. By default, a new camper will be in the Cohort XII of a legion that will take him."

"No," Hazel spoke up, "a Cohort may not take a quest unless it is a legionary quest. He must be put up to a higher rank."

"It is not possible, he must show his worth, we cannot just promote him." Reyna said

"He did show his worth," a person wearing a green shirt. He was in the 5th legion. "Did you see what he did yesterday? He took out a knight of the 1st legion, by himself, he controlled the sea, and he destroyed the armory, the pavilion and the arena. Is he not worthy?"

"It cannot be, he is not worthy to be moved to a higher position," Bobby yelled out, "I vote against."

"He must go on this quest," Hazel said.

"No, Bobby is right, he must show his worth, and there is only one opening in the 1st legion, the Prefect of our legion. To claim this, the legion leader must be able to defeat the 5 knights. There is only one duel allowed each day per person.

"I think we should make an exception, he is the son of Neptune, the big three, maybe stronger than Jason himself," Dakota screamed out.

Reyna slammed her hand on the table, "No he is not, and just because he is the son of Neptune does not make him stronger than Jason. Jason can use lightning; I am sure Percy never even witnessed the power of the lightning bolt."

I had a flashback, I was holding the lightning bolt, in front of the Olympians, Zeus stood over me, deciding whether he should kill me or not. I still remembered the power of the lightning bolt.

"If he is truly stronger, than he will have to take out the 4 knights of the 1st legion at once," Reyna said, "The knights of the 1st legion challenge you Percy." She pointed her sword at me; I wasn't the only one feeling the heat of it. "Let's fight now, on the beach, we will kill you. If you do not die, than you are worthy."

I walked toward the beach, a make-shift arena, big enough for several fights, was made. Everyone gathered around, I stepped to the left as the other stepped to the right. Reyna had her golden sword- a gladius, in her hand. Dakota and Hazel had a regular gladius, behind them stood Gwen, weaponless.

12 people of the 1st legion held out flags. The flag on the middle showed a lightning bolt, the symbol of Jupiter. On one side, there was the flag of Neptune, on it there was a trident, next to it, a flag showed clashing swords, the symbol of Mars, next to that, it showed the symbol of Apollo, a bow and its arrows, another flag showed a symbol of Vulcan, a hammer and anvil. The next flag had a picture of a traveler, Mercury. Lastly, the symbol of Bacchus, the god of wine stood up. I had a flashback, not much of it but all I heard was a face, and the words, "Peter Johnson." On the other side of Jupiter, a flag, with a crown, showed the queen of Gods, Juno. Next to her, showed a book, the symbol was Minerva's. Next to it, the symbol of a wheat field, Ceres. Next to Ceres's flag showed a golden deer and a silver bow. Lastly, there was a symbol of a heart; this was a symbol of Venus.

The battle began, Dakota, Hazel, and Reyna charged at me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Reread the prophecy from chapter 4, i added another line.**

**Early upload, need reviews to help me write. I just thought about a good twist.**

**Also, i decided to spend this day to clean up the house, and defrag my comp, so i just started writing, finished chapter 10, doing 11.**

**Who's point of view do you want to see? Choose 2 of the following.**

**Reyna**

**Dakota**

**Bobby**

**Hazel**

***Note without the review, i won't be able to do the next chapters, you will know why. I will load chapter 7 and 8 when 3 people give me some ideas!**

**Also, thank you for those that reviewed. Glad you liked it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

I refight my battle with Hade's army

They were all fast, Dakota and Hazel reached me first, 2 against one, I was sure I was going to die but my reflex kicked in. Dakota slashed at me I parried it, dodged Hazel's swing, I quickly swung at Dakota's feet, it made contact and caused a deep cut, he fell to the floor yelling in pain. Hazel tried to hit me from the back but I parried it, with my sword behind me, my hands were up, leaving my chest wide open, but I reacted fast enough and bought it back down to block hazel's sword. I caught her blind side, to her left, her defense was weak, and she was hacking at my right side, which means she was weak on the left. I ducked when she slashed at me and hit the left side of her neck with the hilt of my blade.

Reyna was next; I could tell this was going to be difficult. She swung at me, I blocked it easily but when I made contact, I could feel heat on my skin, like it was burning. This was probably a sword enchanted in the forges of the God's, I thought to myself, not knowing how I knew that. I oddly remember a disarming method, a person named Luke taught me. That was all; I couldn't remember his face, just the motion of his hands. I hit the hilt of Reyna's sword and spun it around, It flew to the ground, she looked surprised, before she could go for the blade, I hit her head with my hilt and she fainted.

That left Gwen; she was standing where she was before, staring at me, but not in shock, as if she was expecting this. She stuck out her arm, a black cloud appeared. A sword came out; it was made of stygian iron. Everyone backed away when she threw it. Suddenly an army appeared the army of the undead. I had a flashback; I saw the river Styx, the one where I had a vision of that girl. I saw the army, the exact same army of Hades which Gwen called upon. Everything went fast, I saw myself running, killing the army of Hades, I remained unscratched, bullets couldn't scratch me, I suddenly had my sword pointed at Hade's face.

Now I knew what to do. I charged the undead army, bullets flew over me, I felt no pain, I simply charged and slashed and bashed each one, I had killed each one of the undead and reached Gwen, and she was shocked of what just happened, she was on the floor, Riptide against her neck. I lifted up my sword and stood. Everyone had a frightened look in their eyes, they knew what had happened.

"The curse of Achilles still holds strong I see," a voice said, a person flew down, his helmet and shoes had wings, it was Mercury. "Surprised to see me Percy? It's been a while."

"Mercury,"

"I come as Hermes," Mercury said.

"Hermes, why are you here?"

"Is it not obvious? I am here to give you a package. Let's see now." He reached into his bag and grabbed a whistle, made of stygian ice, and a large box. "This whistle is like riptide, it will always reappear in your pocket, use it at a time of great distress. In this box, contains a present from Nico de Angelo, not that you would remember him. It contains a special armor, which will only be use at a time of great need." Hermes flew off.


	8. Chapter 7

**I've decided who was the best to use. I finished writing chapter 11 so now i post chapter 7. Also, i won't always be updating this fast. I am a quick thinker, a quick writer, and a quick typer. I like to outline what i will be doing each chapter, so it won't always be as fast, also realize that this was over the weekend. Expect regular updates every night though. I have to study for several tests this week.**

**This is a longer chapter. Once we get to 10, expect longer chapters, more dialogue.  
**

**As a early Christmas present, I'll write faster for you guys. :)**

**Pleas review! i like seeing my email filled with spam, (actually i made another email lol.)**

**Any questions about the story, email **

..com.

* * *

Chapter 7

We meet my sister

Everyone was shocked. Gwen got down on one knee. Everyone did the same. They all said in unison, "Hail, Praefectus Castorum, son of Neptune."

I felt so tired, I smiled, and then walked towards my cabin, and I collapsed on the bed.

A horn blew, I was late for breakfast. I quickly got dressed and ran to eat breakfast. I sat by myself this time. The table was green like the sea, on it a black trident was burned into it. I quickly ate, before we went to another council.

"It is decided than, Reyna said, the 6 that shall go on the quest is: Percy, Hazel, Gwen, Bobby, and me. We leave in an hour. Prepare your supplies.

Hazel came to me. "Umm about yesterday, I'm sorry for what I did to you." I said.

"It's alright," she said, "Let's get some supplies. She told me to go get my whistle; she said I wouldn't the armor Mercury gave to me. I decided to spend the time sitting at the beach. A memory came to me, I could tell it was recent, it was just a feeling.

I was in my father's kingdom, Poseidon, the god of the sea, was arguing with a woman.

"I will not allow my son, Perseus Jackson, to be killed," Poseidon said, "It is against my will."

"It would not matter; Olympus would be destroyed if we do not do this." The women said.

Than they noticed me awake, my father came to me. He said, "Percy, I'm…. I'm sorry. I will do the best of my power to try and help you when you're at the Roman camp. I will make sure you know the names of the Roman Gods, you will remember who I am, and how to fight but you will forget everything else. Farewell my beloved son."

Time passed by quickly, as soon as the flashback ended, Hazel ran to me, telling me it was time. I nodded and got up. I ran with Hazel to the gates. There I saw, the other 4, Gwendolyn and Dakota gave me a reassuring look. Bobby gave me the evil eye look. And it scared me, now that I see him without him trying to get me killed every second. He had a scar that stretched from his left ear to his nose. His eyes were a pale red color. Reyna didn't even bother to look at me. She just said "move"

She pointed at a van and we went into it. Dakota decided he should drive, no one objected, probably because he was the only one that looked old enough to drive a car. Reyna decided to describe the route to us; I didn't pay much attention though. I just thought of all the memories I had. When it got dark, we decided to stop in the woods; we set up camp a couple yards away from the main road. We decided to take 2-hour shifts on watch. Reyna took the 1st shift. I quickly fell asleep.

I had my first dream in a long time. I was standing there, staring at myself, talking to a bunch of other demigods. I than realized that this was a recent event, maybe it happened a couple months ago, at longest a year. I looked about the same, and I probably already dived into the River Styx. I was talking to Hestia, the goddess of the hearth. I gave her some sort of jar, then, I remembered it was Pandora's jar.

Before the dream was over, someone woke me up. It was Hazel. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out before I can ask questions.

"It's been a while Percy," a women said, there was a chariot right outside of our tent. It was golden and driven by 4 deer. They had golden horns and looked uneasy. A women walked out of the chariot, it was Artemis, and at the same time, Diana. "I may only be with you for a short while Percy. Your father had asked me to help you; after all, I owe you one. You had saved me from eternal suffering once. I am one of the few Olympians who may leave, I drive the moon around at night, and that is my duty. Zeus will soon notice that the moon has stopped moving. I will quickly take you to your first destination, but be warned, there will be a dangerous battle there. Part of the prophecy will be revealed."

With that we disbanded camp, everyone looked too tired to ask questions, we left the van on the side, knowing it would be towed and we could retrieve it later. I sat in the front, next to Artemis; she was holding the reins of the deer. I looked at her, trying to spark a memory, trying to remember what I saved her from. She saw me, than she frowned, she stared at me with blank eyes. She was reading my emotions, I looked away.

"You must be confused Percy, I will give you your most important memory of me." She put her hands on my forehead, and I saw her, holding up the sky, we were fighting Atlas and I ran to her, I took the sky from her, suddenly I felt the pain of the weight of the sky, pushing down on me. I looked around; I saw a girl with blonde hair, and another girl, a hunter, shooting arrows at Atlas. Artemis tricked Atlas and had he charged at me. Atlas pushed me away, and he held the sky again.

After I snapped out, I realized I was breathing hard and sweating. I looked in my hair and found the strand of white hair, my souvenir from holding up the sky.

Gwen grabbed my shoulder, I felt a chill go down my spine, "What happened?" she asked, "You were passed out for 3 hours, you began to sweat and breathe hard, Artemis didn't let us wake you up." I wanted to tell her, I felt safe around her, even if she was the daughter of Pluto. I looked at her in the eyes. They didn't look like death, they were blue, and they seemed calm. The black hair waving in the wind made her look gorgeous. She was going to be the one who would save us on this quest.

"Umm nothing happened," I replied, "I, I had a dream about my past."

She looked at me, her eyes were filled with worry, not hatred, but they can easily be mistaken, I felt comfortable being around her, she reminded me of someone, but I couldn't bring up the name. Too many memories were coming back at once, it was a pain. The whistle in my pocket grew colder and colder. Then I had another flashback.

We were at a party, and I was dancing with a blonde girl, the same one. I looked towards the door, I saw a male and a female, and they gave out a wave that meant death. I realized these were the children of Pluto. The vision faded. The girl said, "Percy, you can trust me, don't worry about the others, they might not understand you but I've met some of the dead during the last great war. I have heard about you. The others are scared that you are going to betray them. Reyna was Jason's girlfriend; Bobby was Jason's best friend. When he went missing, they both snapped."

"I heard that," Reyna moaned. She was obviously really tired, so she didn't complain too much, but I was probably going to get it soon.

Artemis dropped us off at Tennessee, outside of the Pentagon. It was nearly morning. "My brother is coming soon, he might see me, and I must leave now."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We almost burned down a Landmark.

"This is easy," as Bobby said while we walked into the landmark. "No defenses whatsoever."

"There is something weird going on," Reyna said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The Pentagon is built in honor of Athena. Under normal circumstances, there will be several security measures here but there are none."

"So that's a good thing right?" I asked

"It's a trap!" Hazel screamed

All of us took out our weapons. A 7 headed dragon appeared. "Hydra," Dakota yelled, "Don't slice off its head, 2 will grow from it!"

"What are we supposed to do?" I yelled as we dodged the fire.

"Run?" Gwen suggested.

We ran out, but the hydra was fast, it let out a roar, and the entrance collapsed, trapping us inside. We all stopped at the entrance, the hydra's heads stared at us, than it roared and shot fire out of its mouth. I felt a tug, soon a huge wave of water appeared, I realized that there was a huge water pipe going right under us. I blocked the fire with a wave of water.

"Spread out," I yelled

Everyone ran in different directions, Gwen hid behind a pillar, Dakota ran behind the statue of Athena. Hazel was behind a water fountain, and Reyna decided to follow me. I ran behind a pillar. "Distract it," Reyna commanded

"What are you going to do?" I asked. She left before I finished, she was running to Dakota. I charged at the hydra, knowing that it couldn't hurt me, I distracted it. I knew I couldn't kill the hydra, if I tried, it would make matters worse. I had to trust in Reyna.

I ran towards the Hydra, I commanded the water to block the first dragon head's fire, I ran up the 2nd head and jumped, as soon as the 3rd and 4th head tried to breathe fire on me. The 1st head ignored the fire; I assumed that its fire can't hurt itself. I continued to run up the dragon's head and then I somersaulted and kicked off its back. The hydra was angry; all of the heads looked up and breathed fire in anger. Luckily, it didn't burn anything.

The 5th head came so close to my face, I could smell his breath, it laughed but before it could breathe fire on me. I hit its snout with the tilt of my sword. I confused it; I took the opportunity to run up its head again. I did the same trick; I dodge the fire, and somersaulted off its back. I saw Reyna on top of the statue of Athena. She mouthed the words make it come here.

I quickly stabbed at its feet as it turned around and ran towards the statue. When the hydra got close, I yelled out, "NOW!"

Reyna jumped up and hit the hydra's body. Soon, the hydra was on fire. Her sword was enchanted. "How?" I asked.

Reyna sighed, "If my blade makes contact with a monster, it burns them."

"Umm guys, we need to get out of here," Gwen said as we regrouped. I realized that the fire that burned the hydra caught onto the wooden benches, and soon the fire spread all around. The exit was still blocked, and the fire had spread to almost the entire room, we ran to the center and kept our heads down. This fire was huge, it surrounded us entirely. Only the statue of Athena was unharmed. Around her, you see a huge fire, varying from different colors, it was orange, it grew darker and then turned into a blue color.

"I thought it was hard for stones to catch on fire," I said.

"It was Greek Fire," Reyna replied

"Any ideas," Reyna asked. Gwen can you shadow travel us away?

Gwen shook her head, I can't shadow travel all of you, at most only 2.

I suddenly felt my gut stirring again. I lifted up my hand and all the fountains' water sprayed out. A huge crack opened the ground next to the statue, out of it came out a huge wave of water. I controlled it to take out the fire, slowly but surely, the fire was being put out.

The hydra was just the beginning. As we walked through an opening at the back, we realized the real threat. The earth began to shake, lightning flickered, and the earth cracked opened.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The burning sun saves us

The grown split opened, a 50 foot giant rose up from the opening. A loud voice boomed, "I am Alkyoneus, Lord of the giants. I shall have my revenge Heracles! I shall have my revenge! I will reunite with my brother, Porhhyrion and bring destruction to the Olympians!"

Suddenly the earth sealed itself, in another large earthquake, suddenly, a blinding light appeared, everyone looked away. A sports car appeared, and a man with dark glasses looked out. "Hey Perce, how's it going?"

I had a flashback, I saw a redhead girl, and she was lying in my hands. I knew I had strong feelings for her but I didn't quite understand it. I looked up and saw Apollo. "Lord Apollo," I said after the flashback.

"Yes it is me, so Perce, want a ride?"

"Hold on, I don't mean any disrespect but what was that," Reyna asked.

Apollo looked at her, "He is a threat to me, I don't know how he was awakened, but you guys have done something." Apollo looked at the destroyed monument behind us. "I see, the hydra has been killed. The hydra was the guardian, once it was killed, the giant's bond to the earth weakened. It is only a matter of time before he breaks out of its hold." He looked at me, "Percy, do you know why this was built here?"

"No," I said.

"Zeus asked Athena to seal away this monster after Heracles killed it. This temple is enchanted; the Hydra was the defender of it. If you noticed, no one was here, this place was declared off limits once the hydra was awakening from his slumber last year. After it was petrified by medusa's head, it was bought outside once it was found. It began to rain and it rampaged. No one had visited this temple ever since. Now that the hydra is dead, and the temple is falling, the giant will rise again."

I stared at Apollo, completely in shock. "What will happen then?"

"There will be another war, this time with Gaea," Reyna said, like it was obvious.

"Correct, daughter of Minerva." Apollo took his car out of sports car mode and it grew into a van. "Get inside; I will bring you to your next destination."

"Umm, Apollo," Hazel said, "How did you know we were going to be here?"

"I am the god of the oracle; I see the future as it happened in the past. I realized that my sister, no doubt, would interfere and bring you here. Now I must take you away, before he stirs more, I will bring you to your next destination. Don't worry I travel faster than Diana, I can go east."

"Umm. Why couldn't Artemis go east, she said only West?"

"Diana is the Roman form, she follows the rules strictly, in her Greek form though, she can travel freely. I am currently in my Greek form."

The others stared, just realizing what had happened with the recent visit with the Gods. They probably realized that Neptune came as Poseidon, Mercury came as Hermes, and Diana came, as well Diana. They were completely confused. "In due time," Apollo said, "Your answers will be answered very soon.

"Why are the Gods coming in their Greek forms?" Reyna asked

"In due time, you already know too much." Apollo replied, "I can only take you here." Apollo stopped outside an abandoned warehouse. "Look for the door to the Labyrinth. You must travel to find Kampê."

"Kampê," Gwen asked, "as in the jailer of the Cyclops?"

"Yes, Percy, you rescued Briares, the last of the hundred handed one." Apollo said, "2 years ago, Briares saved you from death, but now he is in the forges of the God, and Kampê has come back. It is up to you."

"How do we kill it?" I asked

"You must find it first, he will not be able to kill you, you must hope for the best. The monster is found in New York but you must take the Labyrinth, it is the only way to find it. Kampê is sleeping, regaining energy, but you must slay it. Also, after Daedaulus' death, the Labyrinth crumbled, at least most of it. We are still mystified on why part of the Labyrinth still lives. Go now"

Apollo got back into his chariot and yelled something in Ancient Greek and flew away.

"What was that all about? Bobby asked.


	11. Chapter 10

**In this chapter, Percy discovers part of what he needs to do.**

**Anyways; doing chapter 13, got a bit of a setback today, had to run some errands. Anyways, I've decided to use smaller chapters, but i will have more chapters. It is really fun to make bad situations happen, and have people wonder what will happen next.**

**I figured this out: I will upload at least one chapter every day unless i get angry or an event causes me to stop uploading/writing. Also, i will always be ahead a few chapters, if you guys want me to update, ask!  
**

Chapter 10

My mission is revealed

We walked into the mall, something was wrong though. I looked at the others, and we all realized what was wrong. All the stores are opened, but there was no one in there. We walked into the food court first, you could smell the food. It was fresh, like it was just cooked. Dakota went to the pizza oven and took out a pie, pepperoni pizza. I looked at the counter and found a small note.

"Brace yourself,"

PS. "Enjoy the pizza,"

I decided to leave the note in my pocket, and not tell the others. I figured that we were all confused enough.

"I don't think we should eat it," Reyna said.

"Eat up, we will need the energy. Trust me, it won't kill us." I said

Reyna didn't argue, maybe because she trusted me, or because she was hungry. Either way, it was fine by me. I haven't eaten since we broke camp this morning, now it was about 7:00. We decided to take the food outside to eat; there was a lake behind the mall. The lake looked amazing as it reflected the full moon. We sat in a circle, I sat directly across from Reyna, to her left was Hazel, and to the right was Bobby. I was sitting next to Gwen and Dakota.

They all looked confused and puzzled, so I spoke up. I thought it was time that they should know the truth, or at least, what I thought was the truth. "Hey guys."

They all looked at me. "What!" Bobby yelled.

"I think I know what is going on here," I said

"You are a son of Poseidon, not Neptune," Reyna said.

"How did you know?" I asked

"It was obvious; most of the Gods came to us in their Greek forms. And the style you fought was different from ours that was probably why you could defeat us with ease."

"Well, there is something else to it," I said

"What?" Reyna said.

"There must be a reason why I am here, and how I survived all these years. If what you guys say is true- that this camp is the only sanctuary for demigods. Then I must have had been at another camp. I oddly remember some events." They all looked at me, waiting for me to continue. They didn't look confused anymore, they were eager. I remember another camp, only part of it though. When I went into the Mercury cabin, I saw a similar cabin. A cabin of Hermes,"

"Do you know where it is?" Reyna asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like we're getting closer, and something is telling me that I shouldn't be dragging you guys to New York City."

"The place you saw, it must be in New York City," Gwen said. All eyes were on her, apparently, she didn't talk a lot. "That is probably why we aren't allowed to come close to it.

I had another flashback, I saw the blonde girl again. "Percy, San Francisco is infested with monsters; we should never go near it." The flashback faded.

"Umm guys," I spoke up. "I remember being told, not to go near San Francisco."

"It makes sense," Reyna said. "Greeks and Romans don't get along in the ancient times, I don't think those traditions would change." I felt guilty. I knew I shouldn't be here, the shirt I'm wearing and the necklace weren't supposed to come together. Reyna saw I was uneasy and said, "There must be a good reason, the Gods are planning something."

"Another war," Bobby asked while smiling. Now he looked very enthusiastic, like the idea of another war was good. What can you expect? He is the son of Mars, and in Roman time, he was very much warlike.

"I think I know what we must do," Hazel said. "I think we must unite." She said the last word as she shook, knowing that this will be very difficult.

"Impossible." Reyna said.

"Why?" I asked. I already knew why but I wasn't so sure.

"The Romans and Greeks were fighting for a long time, ever since the Trojan War. Roman and Greek will never get along." Than Reyna looked worried, "We don't even get along with each other, the 3rd and 4th legion was sent out on a mission, not because we needed to check on it. It was because they got in a fight." She stared at Bobby.

"Hey, they deserved it," Bobby said. He hesitated, "They tried to steal Jason's shield."

"You sent about 20 of them to the infirmary and one person got killed," Gwen said.

"Children of Venus are weak, they shouldn't be allowed at camp." Bobby said.

"Nonsense, all children of the Gods are allowed to live, I think that this 'Test' that you gave to me is stupid." Bobby got up, Reyna and Dakota held him down before he can jump on me.

Once Bobby calmed down, Dakota said, "That is another reason why we won't get along. We are more disciplined than the Greeks, we have stricter rules. They wouldn't fit in here, and we wouldn't fit in with the Greeks. Remember what happened to you when we first saw you? Bobby attacked you, not because you were trespassing, it was because he felt something strange about you. I feel it right now, we shouldn't be with you, and you shouldn't be with us."

"Now this quest makes sense," Gwen said. "That was what he meant."

"What?" Dakota asked.

"I talked to the dead the other day, in Elysium, a Greek, when he saw me, he mistaken me for someone else. Someone named Bianca." I had a flashback; I saw a girl and a boy, probably related. Then I saw Artemis, she was with the huntress. They looked sad, like they were in a war. The vision faded. "She said that before she died, she had a vision, she saw the Greeks and Romans, fighting together."

"Impossible!" bobby yelled. "The Greeks are weak and pathetic!"

"Is that why Percy defeated you?" Reyna asked. She was smiling.

"It wasn't a fair fight, he used water!" Bobby yelled.

"And you had a second set of weapons, a duel blade too, I think it was fair." Hazel said.

"But" Bobby was interrupted.

"Bobby shut up." Gwen said

"Ouch, burned by the daughter of Hades!" Dakota started laughing. Everyone followed, even Reyna. This was the first time when I saw them happy. I laughed too. Bobby's face was red.

"Alright let's get some rest, we wake up 6 tomorrow, we'll find the Labyrinth." Reyna said.

"How," I asked.

Reyna made eye contact with Gwen. "Shadow travel," Gwen said.


	12. Chapter 11

**I've decided to publish chapters 11-12 early. I am eager to publish 13, and can't do it without publishing the other 2. I'm going to try and create a dramatic effect starting at chapter 12, you will find out why. Want chapter 13? review! BTW, i like making people wait a couple chapters.**

**Thank you **

**EvErYtHiNgFiTs for so many reviews.**

**I'll answer your question.**

**Okay just 2 get this strait, I'm reveiwing quickly from just reading the**  
** start...**

** Isn't Percy,Hazel,Gwen,Bobby and ME! ONLY 5...**

** 1 2 3 4 5**

**OK. there are 6, you forgot some peeps.**

**1. Percy**

**2. Reyna**

**3. Hazel**

**4. Gwen**

**5. Bobby**

**6. Dakota**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

We take our separate Ways

Hazel woke me up. The son was almost up; Dakota, Reyna, and Bobby were already waiting for me. They were dressed to fight. They had their weapons in hand and their armor ready. They were talking about something; their faces were filled with worry.

Bobby was the first one to speak to me, "Hey seaweed brain."

"Don't call me that," I said. I stared at him and his smile faded.

"Good morning," Gwen said.

"So what are the groups?" Dakota asked

"Groups," I asked

"Gwen can only shadow travel with two other people, so she had to shadow travel 3 times." Reyna replied.

"What's the problem then? We'll just pop in 2 at a time." I said

"Percy, it's hard to shadow travel to the same place, especially when it's in a place like the Labyrinth."

"Isn't the Labyrinth small or something? Apollo said it was destroyed and just started rebuilding."

"We aren't sure, you have to remember that the Labyrinth grows rapidly, it probably already connects to major cities in North America."

"In any case," Gwen interrupted, "I can shadow travel with two others, and there are 6 of us, 3 groups of 2. We must find our individual way to New York City."

"I will go with Hazel," Reyna said, "Bobby and Perce-." Reyna was interrupted.

"I am not going with Percy!" Bobby yelled.

Reyna held up her hand, Bobby stopped talking. "Bobby and Dakota, Gwen and Percy are the groups then."

"We'll go first," Hazel said.

Gwen nodded. Hazel and Reyna grabbed onto Gwen. There was a puff of black smoke and they disappeared. The rest of us sat down and waited.

"What do you think we will see in the labyrinth?" Dakota asked.

"Whatever it is I will destroy it!" Bobby replied.

"Don't let your guard down." I said, "The Labyrinth connects all sorts of places, you might come across a monster you can't kill. If you can't kill it, run."

Bobby gave me a scornful look, "You don't think I can kill a best, my sword can shatter the strongest armors. It can pierce through leather and steel, it can stand to anything!"

Before I can argue, Gwen came back. She looked tired from shadow traveling. She hesitated a moment, before shadow traveling again.

Soon I was alone; I stared at the lake and dreamed. Well, daydreamed.

I saw a boy; he had a stygian iron sword. "Percy where are you?" He looked really worried, like he had been searching for days. I knew where he was, Daedaulus' workshop. It was burned up though, probably because I was there. He sat on top of a hellhound, who was perfectly fine. It was probably because the boy felt like death. He gave off a similar aura to Gwen. The hellhound growled and jumped up. Nico put his arm on him, trying to calm it. Then out of nowhere, 4 horses charged, the hell hound lunged at it but Nico grabbed the reins and directed the hellhound in a different direction.

I snapped out of the vision when a girl fell on me. Gwendolyn shadow traveled out but was nearly unconscious. She lay on my naps, asleep. She looked like she was about to guy. She was breathing hard, like how I was when Diana gave me that vision. I realized how she felt. Every part of her body was hurting; I remembered my swim in the River Styx. I let her sleep on my knees for a good 30 minutes. Then I woke her up.

She jumped up, startled. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"About half an hour," I replied.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded.


	13. Chapter 12

**Request: Beta reader.**

**Requirements**

***Looks at a Reader's and Writer's prospective, that is how i rock, though i think some people might understand it in a different way. So you will give me a general review of what happens.**

***Quick- you should always be sending back the #perfected version of the chapter.**

***Can be critical- I like burns, they make me want to write better**

***Grammar (spelling, punctuation, i wouldn't worry much about spelling, but better watch out for word usage and punctuation.)**

***Can talk- i want to be able to talk to you, not just send chapters, and get them back. I want someone i can discuss things with.**

**#perfected means that you revised the grammar, with suggestions (if it is possible, but not necessary)**

**Last thing, i might just say no, and do the beta reading myself.**

**Also, if anyone catches any mistakes, email ..com or put it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 12

(Hazel)

We get chased

I was panting hard, Reyna at my side. We were running through a small corridor. I didn't know where we were, just a place called the 'Labyrinth'. I didn't know what it was, from what the others said; I figured that it was an underground maze. And now I knew I was correct. I ran as fast as my legs can carry me.

Behind me, there was this huge beast. It was as big as me, but fatter. It had two horns, both sticking out weirdly from the side of his nose. I realized that it was a pig. I didn't know why it was here, or why it was chasing us.

"It's the Erymanthian Boar." Reyna said.

"The what,"

"Doesn't matter, we need to get it to slow down." She replied.

"How do we do we do that?"

"We need to get outside; hopefully we get to a place that has snow."

The boar was gaining speed, we had to sprint faster. I thought my legs were going to give up on me, I didn't think I could make it. I reached into my magical backpack; I always packed some extra weapons. I hoped that I remembered that I have my bow. Thank goodness, I found a bow and quiver. I took out an arrow and a bow.

"Don't," Reyna said, "If you shoot at it now, it will just charge faster, we need to find snow, which will be the only time its vulnerable."

We kept on running but I thought it was no use, we didn't know how to get out, or where we would end up. For what we know, we can be in Florida or something, where it's warm this time of the year. We just ran faster, hoping.

We passed several rooms while we ran. I recall that the first room we ran to was an old wooden building. We were probably close to the heart of the Labyrinth. Inside there, I saw a map. It looked like a maze; it had the "you are here" sign. What confused me was that the map kept on shifting, like it was expanding. I figured it was an enchanted map of the Labyrinth.

The next room was made of stone. It had as small pond of freshwater, and a bucket hanging from a rope. The entire room was made of grey stones. I figured we were under a well, I wanted to grab onto the rope and climb up but I figured the Boar would have gotten us if we stopped. I decided to keep on running.

We ran to another room, this time it was made of red bricks. The kind you see at Chinese restaurants. I realized that the more we ran, the farther away we got from the heart. In the Chinese room, there was another map, I caught a glimpse from it, and I realized that the entire map changed. I saw where we were, but we were so far away from the room we started in. We moved so far in 5 minutes, I could have sworn I didn't take so many turns. Then something caught my eye, I saw a dead end, in the way we were heading. I prayed to the Gods while running that there wasn't one.

We kept on running; now the place seemed more modern. The room was made of cement, there sat a gambling table. I was surprised but then I had a thought. This must be reflecting where we are in the above world. We were probably closer to the farms when we were running by the well. Then we got closer to the city when we saw the Chinese restaurant. I realized that we were probably in a small town now.

Then the worst thing that could happen, happened. We ran to a dead end. When we turned around, we saw the boar. The boar saw us trapped, and smiled. It made a roar and charged faster. We were going to die. I couldn't believe this. The boar was about 10 yards away now; Reyna looked at me with pleading eyes. This was it.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Dakota)

We become dinner.

Oh come on, why did I get stuck with Bobby. I never feel safe being around him, mainly because he never thinks before he acts. We were walking down a small corridor, trying to figure out which way it is to New York City. "This is so confusing." I said.

"Stop complaining," Bobby said. He walked like he was the leader; he talked like he was the boss. He was in the front I didn't really care though, if we walked into a trap, I would rather have him get hurt then me, and I think Reyna would think the same. I knew Bobby for almost 13 years, and we never got along. It was probably because Ares almost never get along with anyone.

We reached a larger room, it looked like a Coliseum. It had rows of seats, surrounding an arena in the middle. The seats were made of stone. There were 2 gates, one behind me, it was the gladiators, and another gate, and it was where the lions come in. This was a nasty way of entertaining. I remembered that the ancient Romans, normally demigods, would watch others get killed and eaten by hungry lions. It looked real old though, like a gladiator Coliseum. That was when it struck me, we were in a Coliseum. The gate closed behind me and made a loud clang. Bobby didn't realize that we were trapped in. I looked at Bobby, who was looking at the surrounding. He went towards one of the door. "Bobby, don't open it," I said.

"Why," he said. He went to a door, and pushed off the wooden bar, that was holding it closed. He opened it and was in shock for a minute, and then he ran to me.

"What's up?"

"There is a lion in there, bigger than the average."

We walked towards it, weapons at the ready, and then something lunged out at us. We rolled away as it fell to the ground. The lion had a dazzling coat. It was very heavy, but it looked liked it was cut before. Its coat was golden; it looked like a million dollars. Not only that, but it was huge, probably bigger than most trucks.

Bobby did one of the most idiotic things, he charged at it. He had his duel swords in hand and went in assassin style. He yelled a cry, "For Mars!" He jumped up and pointed his sword down at the Lion, when it hit its fur, it bounced off. Bobby lost his balance and fell onto the floor. The lion smiled in amusement. I realized what he was. He was the Nemean Lion. It smiled in satisfaction. Bobby tried to get up, but the lion roared, the winds blew and Bobby was lifted off the ground. He flew all the way to the other side and hit the wall. The wall crumbled, and broke. The lion smiled in satisfaction. It probably didn't notice me, or it really wanted to just eat. It walked towards Bobby.

I had to distract it, Bobby looked unconscious. I was probably stupid but I couldn't let him die. I took out from my bag, a wooden bow, a gift from Hermes to me and my sister. We both had one, they were identical. They both were wooden, on the top, it would be silver, and on the bottom it would be golden. It was enchanted to pierce the thickest armor, but it had only one shot. After I would shoot it, the bow will be broken. It was like stygian ice, you can only use it once. My aim was perfect. I shot it, and hit it right under its tail. It pierced its fur and he hissed a cry. I thought he would disintegrate but he didn't. My bow turned to dust and blew away.

It turned around and roared in anger and pain. The arrow was made of gold; I didn't know how it didn't die from it. It began to charge while I was pondering why he didn't disintegrate. I quickly jumped up when it came to me, it smashed against the wall behind me. It should have been killed but it looked like he only became angrier. It charged again. I tried to do the same thing, I jumped, but then the lion also jumped. It caught me in mid air. I fell to the ground, pinned to the floor; his huge paw covered my chest. He looked at me and opened his mouth.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Percy)

We decided to walk into death

When we reached the Labyrinth, we dropped in a small room. Gwen collapsed on my left shoulder. I decided to rest a little to. I put her down by a wall and sat next to her.

"Percy, Percy," someone whispered. I looked at Gwen, no, it couldn't be her, and the sound was wilder, more grown up. I looked down the hall; I still heard it whispering my name. For once, I felt scared; I felt the presence of something old. I was familiar with the voice, but I just couldn't remember it. Gwen started to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine," I said.

She looked at me with her blue eyes; they looked really dark up close. It made me wants to scream and yell, but at the same time, it looked scared. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"About 5 minutes, you should rest for a couple hours, you look exhausted."

She took out some food and a drink. "Ambrosia and nectar," I said. She ate some of it and looked renewed with strength. She threw the plastic covering of the ambrosia on the floor. The voice stopped echoing, but I couldn't get the sound out of my head. "Percy, Percy," it kept on ringing in my head.

"Ok, let's move," Gwen said.

We walked for what seemed like forever. We finally came across a clearing; it was a huge room with high ceilings. There were two doors ahead.

"Hello Percy, I've been waiting," a voice said.

I turned to the left, facing a monster. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen. I uncapped it. When I looked up, he was smiling, and frowning at the same time. Not what you expect, he actually had two faces. It split down right in the middle, to the left was a happy face, and to the right was a sad face. His armor was also split, on the happy side, he was wearing Greek. On the other side, which I realized that he wasn't really sad, just serious, he wore Roman armor.

"Percy, it has been such a long time since I last saw you," he said, "This time, Hera won't interfere."

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"I am know as two names, the left side of the head said, "Ianus, Greek god of doors and choices." The other head said, "I am Janus, the Roman god of doors and choices."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to make a choice Percy." Janus said.

"Percy don't do it, making either choices would normally lead you to death," Gwen whispered.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, sorry that i haven't been posting. Please don't be mad! I have a good excuse! I had food poison x_x**

**Anyways, i need to revise this chapter, too many mistakes.**

**Anyways, i'll leave this cliffhanger.**

**It's the title, i bet none of you will figure out what the "Burning Blade" is.**

**You will be surprised. Anyways, enjoy reading 5 words, 2 numbers, and the parenthesis symbols! Good luck.**

**I'll post this once i feel better! Pray for me! (Not to Zeus please!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 15 (Gwen)

The Burning Blade


	17. sorry!

Sorry! Can't post for another week…

I have an excuse! I was sick until Christmas. I was with my family until a few days after new years. Then I had a terrible cold for 1 week then I got mid terms! Still on mid terms but I will be posting soon, also starting a new story.


End file.
